Revenge
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Morgan Mandi's boyfreind is cheating on her and she is ready for her revenge. Sequel coming soon!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Morgan**

**Author's Note: I came up with the idea to write this as soon as I saw what this website was. I was googling the hottest wrestler of all time, John Morrison and accidently clicked a link that took me straight to a J.M story. I dont remember who wrote it, but whoever it was is freakin awesome. So here it is. Hope u enjoy. If u do or dont leave a review.**

I'm not a person who usally gets upset when I'm lied to, but when this came up I boiled over the edge.

How could he do this to me. After two years of ''I love you, baby'' why would he?

But I'm probaly getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Morgan Mandi, I'm a proffesional wrestler for the wwe, and so is my (soon to be ex) boyfreind, Randy Orton.

Two months ago I found out Randy was cheating on me with my (soon to be ex) best freind, Kelly Kelly.

I confronted him about it, but he gave me the sofest, tenderest forehead kiss ever.

Flashback

He came home from a house show in St.Louis,Missouri where we live, I had been sitting on the couch waiting from him and when I heard him pull up I went straight for the door.

" Hey babe'', he said closing the door behind him. ''You been up all night?'', he asked.

''Randy we need to talk'' , I said on the brink of tears from what I was about to do. '' Can you sit down ''?

He sat down on the couch without another word and I sat next to him.

''You okay'', he asked.

''Yeah I'm fine'',I said wiping away tears I had no idea had fallen. " Backstage in the locker room, I hear rumors about you and Kelly -''.

He cut me off . " Baby, I hear those rumors too'', he said drawing closer to me.

I was now crying uncontrobally.

''They're just trying to break us up'', he said. '' They know we're Raw's power couple and wanna break us up. You know that don't you?''.

He wiped my tears and then it happened. He gave me the sofest forehead kiss. That kiss seemed to suck all my thoughts of Randy and Kelly away.

That night we slept happily together in our bed. His arms wrapped around me as I savored the moment.

The next day after the show I didn't see Kelly or Randy backstage. This brought my thoughts back. I knew they had probaly gotten a cheap hotel room together.

Randy came home later that night showered and got into to bed not even looking at my obviously awake body.

But, today all that didn't matter, because I was going to get my payback.

I had arranged for me and a male freind of mine, John Morrison to get _our_ payback.

John and Kelly had been dating for the past four months. I told John about Kelly and he came up with the best idea ever, we would sleep with eachother.

I found the most expensive hotel I could on the net and booked it for Jun.16, 08.

After the show I slicked my jet black hair into a ponytail and dressed in Aeropostae kacki short shorts and a maroon collar shirt.

Usally, after shows I would wait for Randy until someone told me him and Kelly had left but when I finished dressing I went straigt to the parking lot and found John who was standing next to his Ashton Martin.

"You ready?'', he asked

I nodded and he opened the passenger door and I got into the car. I was ready to get my revenge.


	2. revenge not romance

**Disclaimer- I own Morgan only**

**Author's Note: This is the second installment to Payback. Here John and Morgan enter the hotel. Please review, good or bad.**

Thirty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot at The Elegante Hotel.

We walked to the desk, got our key, and went up to our room without a word. I could feel we were both nervous about what we were about to do.

A thougt popped into my head were Randy and Kelly nervous when they got together or completely comfortable. The ding of the elevator brought it to my attention that we were on our floor.

As the doors opened I looked a John who smiled and took my hand. He led me to our room, unlocked the door and stepped back for me to enter.

I threw my bag by the door and walked to the bed where my heart almost stopped. There were rose pedals in the shape of a heart laying on the bed spread.

''Like 'em'', John asked standing by my side. ''I got them to make this more romantic, I thought you'd be kinda nervous''.

''Thanks'', I said, not meaning it but wanting to be polite.

Why did he want to make this romantic. This is revenge. Not romance.

''I have to change into something a little more comfartable'', I said a seductively.

I grabbed my bag and went into the restroom leaving John and his rose pedals.

In the bathroom I changed into a Victoria Secret lacey pink bra and boy shorts (for the sake of John getting it up). I fixed my my makeup and pulled the scrunchy out of my hair.

If this was Randy I would of left it in for him to pull out himself, but it wasn't, it was John.

When I went back into the room John was sittimg at the edge of the bed in his boxers looking down to the floor.

I cleared my throat to let him now I was there and he quickly stood up. His eyes trailed over my bra and boyshorts, which shockingly freaked me out.

I could walk around my house completely nude in front of Randy and feel perfectly normal. But,then again this wasn't Randy.

He gestured to the bed and I crawled on and rested my head on the pillows and spread eagled my legs. John crawled bewteen them.

He was breathing heavy and his breath smelt as if he had eaten a entire pack of tic-tacs. He went in for a kiss and I quickly turned away.

''Right'', he said and reached for my bra.

I stopped his hands and said ''I'll do it '' before he could touch it.

I reached back and unbuckled my bra and threw it to the grown as he took off my boyshorts (which I didn't want him to do).

"You want me to wear a condom", he asked.

''_Duh'',_ I thougt to myself.

I nodded and he reached for a box on the dresser. He slid it on looking like he had never done this before constanly telling me " just a sec" and "hold on".

He finally got it on and placed hisself back on top of me. "Ready", he asked.

I nodded and he gently placed hisself inside of me.


	3. the ride home

**Author's Note: Right Now this story is writing me, I'm not writing it. Anyway, this chapter is about Morgan's ride home to Randy.**

''I'm coming'', John screamed. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came into the condom (thank God).

He was about to lay on my bare chest, still inside of me until I pushed him off. If he was Randy he would of stayed inside of me all night, but he's not Randy, he's John.

After a sucky 30 minute sex I went to the restroom to shower, afterwards I put on a Victoria Secret Pink bling sweatsuit and left the room without a word to John.

I found myself running to the cab I had called before my shower, my eyes stinging with tears. I opened the door roughly and got into the cab.

"South St.'', I said. I realized my voice was cracking because I was crying. What the hell had I done. I loved Randy. We could of worked this out, but instead I went and did the most horrible thing ever. Now our realtionship was most likely over.

I was at my house before I could bring myself to stop crying. I paid the driver and got out. For some seconds I stared at my house wiping the tears from my face.

I walked inside my house and went straight to the bedroom to put my stuff away, but Randy wasn't there.

''_Must still be with Kelly_", I thought to myself. But then I heard something drop undeneath me and knew it was a bumbell. "_Must be in the gym_'', I tought again and headed down stairs.

I could feel all of my bones shaking as I went downstairs to the gym. Randy was there lifting weights. He heard my heels clanking on the floor and looked at me.

''Hey babe'',he said walking over to me. He kissed me on the forehead just like he had that night I confronted him about Kelly.

"I was talking to the other divas'', I lied looking down at the floor. I couldn't look at his face as I lied to him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower'', he said and walked away.

I don't know what happened to me, but I couldn't stand lying to me. Tears were once again flowing down my face as I screamed it out.

" I cheated on you with John'', I screamed turning around staring at his back as it walked away.

He stopped and slowly turned around. "Wha- what'', he stammered.

'' I cheated on you with John", I said.


	4. the truth is

**Author's Note- This chapter is after Morgan tells Randy he cheated on her with John. Please review I can't take not knowing what people think of my story.**

I stared into his face. His beautiful face. His beautiful, hurt, face. He bent his head to the ground and I couldn't see his face anymore.

The way he stared at the ground was different from the way he stared at me. When he stared at me he had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face, but the way he looked at the ground looked like he thougt less of himself.

I took a step forward and he haulted me. He looked up. ''Why'', his voice was shaky and low then suddenly it rose. ''** WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM''.**

Tears filled my eyes and poured down my face.'' Cause'', I said. His screaming drawing me speechless.

He looked at me like I was crazy.'' Cause, the only reason you could find to cheat on me was cause''.

"No'', I said.

"Why''.

I looked at him, my makeup smeared over my face from the tears.'' Because, you cheated on me'', I found myself screaming.'' With my best freind''.

''With Kelly'', he said once again giving that crazy look ''you think I cheated on you with Kelly. I told you I didn't cheat with her and you went and got revenge anyway''.

"How was I supposed to know you were telling the truth, If you were cheating on me you wouldn't tell me'', I said knowing what was coming next.

He tapped his foot on the cement floors. "You were supposed to trust me''.

Randy was right. A realtionship was about trust. I hadn't trusted Randy about Kelly.

"What were you doing when you left me at those arenas'', I asked.

"We're working on a storyline together, we wanted to surprise you and John'', he said.

I cried a little lighter now.'' I'm so sorry baby'', I told Randy. ''I love you''.

Shockingly he rolled his eyes and left the room.

I wanted him to forgive me and to forgive me now. I ran up to him and jerked his arm around and the next thing I knew a sharp pain stung my cheek and I feel to the floor holding my right cheek.

Randy turned around kneeled down by me and took my hand away from my face. I felt cold as I saw the blood on my hand.

I looked at Randy, my vision blurry from tears.

He slipped his arm under my legs and picked me up as I whimpered in pain from the bleeding scar on my face.

When we got upstairs he cleaned up my face and babdaged up the gash that was left on my face.

''I'm sorry, Randy", I said tears still in my eyes.

I expected to walk away like before, but instead he ingulfed me a warm hug.


	5. Marry Me

**Author's Note: In this chapter Morgan promises Randy she'll tell Morrison they can't see eachother anymore.Please review.**

**Disclaimer:I own no one, but Mogan Mandi.**

Randy and I slept together in our darkened bedroom. His arms were wrapped around me as I savored the moment and tried to forget about John and the pain in my right cheek.

''Morgan'', Randy said lightly testing to see if I was awake or not.

"Yeah'', I answered.

He sighed and said what was on his mind. "Can you do somethings for me''?

I was willing to do anything to get him to forgive me."Whatever you want", I answered.

"First, tell John you can't see him. Second, when i tell you something believe me. Third", (long pause) "marry me''.

My heart stopped and warmth filled my body. Was he serious? And if he wasn't why would he joke about something like this. He knew how much I wanted a to marry and have children.

"And third, have my children".

I scooded away from his arms (regretting it the moment he released me) and turned on my bedside lamp. I Iooked at his face which looked completely passionate.

I pulled the covers up on my body. "Randy are you serious?", I asked thinking of what I had done with John.

Randy didn't answer me, but instead dug in his nightstand and pulled out a red velvet box. He got out of bed and came over to my side and pulled me out of bed. He got on one knee and opened the box.

Inside was the biggest diamond I had ever seen.

"Morgan Mandi'', He asked " will you marry me''?

''Yes'', I screamed ''yes yes yes''.

Randy slid the ring on my finger and admired it there. He kissed my engagement ring and picked me up and spun me around.

Despite previous actions, today was the best day of my life.


	6. The End

**Author's Note: This maybe the last installment to Revenge. This was my first fanfiction ever and I'm excited and sad to be done with it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Morgan Mandi**

I had made a promise to Randy that I would end my realtionship with John the night before and that was exactly what I was about to do.

My palms were sweaty as I walked to John and Kelly's lockerroom. I stopped in front of thhe door and wiped my palms on my jeans. After two minutes I belt up enough courage to knock on the door.

I quickly regretted that and tried to walk away, but a male voice caught me. I turned around to see John Morrison. His hair was wet and his shirt was off. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and tried to pull me into a kiss, but I stopped by pressing my hands against his chest.

"What's wrong babe", he asked still trying to pull me into a kiss.

I snatched away before his lips could touch mine." John we need to talk, is Kelly in there?'', I asked him.

A smirk appered on his face and I knew why. "No, babe", He answered and stepped back for me to enter.

I went in a sat on the black leather couch in the lockeroom. He sat close next to me.

"John", I said pushing him way, but I guess he didn't get the memo, because he just sat closer. I dadcided to just leave it along, playing game with him was only going to make it worse.

"John, this has to stop", I said and paused for him to put in his input.

"What babe", He said and stroaked my hair.

"Me and you", I said and paused again, but he seemed to interseted in my jet black locks to speak. "See I love Randy and what I did was an accident, I-".

I was getting annoyed with his fingers in my hair and what was the point in doing this if he's not even listening.I snatched his hand away from my hair, bringing him back to reality.

"Did you hear what I said", I screamed at him.

He looked shocked at this and simply nodded.

" I have to end our realtionship, because-''.

Oh God what had I done. How was I supposed to tell him that Kelly and Randy hadn't cheated on us and accidently made him cheat on Kelly.

I turned to him and stared into his face. "John forgive me for this, but Kelly didn't cheat on you".

I watched his face go from strong and confident to weak and scared.

"What do you mean didn't cheat on me?", He asked.

I wanted to get up and leave right now, but I thought of my finance, Randy Orton. I know this may sound a tad bit selfish, but I'm willing to do anything to any one to be with that man.

"I thought Kelly and Randy were sneaking off to have sex, but they were writing a storyline for the four of us".

John was now staring at the floor. I felt so bad I had ruined it for him, Randy and I were getting married and Kelly and John would probaly break up.

I felt a sudden urge to be with Randy. I got up to leave, but John held my hand.

He looked up at me, tears were filling his eyes and falling down his face. "What am I gonna do now", he asked, his voive cracking with every word. "When I tell her she'll-"

I ripped my hand away from him.''Tell, tell", I my voice an angry whisper "if you tell you'll ruin everything. Your realtionship and my freindship. John please don't tell".

I got on my knees and wiped the tears from his face. "Promise", I said.

He nodded and I knew what he meant. I needed to be with Randy. For him to hold me in my arms. I picked up the pace of my already speed walk and rushed to our lockeroom.


End file.
